Lad of the Night
by SalinaSwathe
Summary: AU "Oh, and don't call him a prostitute to his face; you won't live long." Grimmjow is about to take on a new challenge; Aizen. Will Grimmjow survive the rough sex, and captivity? The branding and the humiliation? Tentacle rape, hurt/comfort, bondage, language Bleach's rightful owner is Tite Kubo-sensei!
1. Chapter I: We are Prostitutes

They'd been driving for hours searching for the perfect one. The perfect prostitute. That's odd to say, "perfect prostitute." How would a prostitute be perfect? They were all a men and women selling their bodies to fund drug habits, pay off debts, or even to support children. Either way they all allowed anybody to touch their bodies for the right price, but a cheap whore was not who they were looking for.

They stopped by a short rather effeminate looking male. The male, rather eagerly, strolled to the driver's side window of the limo, and leaned in when the dark tinted window rolled down.

"I'm Luppi," he purred. "Luppi Antenor. Lookin' for a good time, hot stuff?"

The driver, Kaname Tosen, turned to his passenger in the back. "Does he fit your needs, Aizen-sama?"

Aizen woke from his musings, and leisurely reached over and pressed the window button. With a lazy whirr, the window slid down and Luppi sauntered over and leaned in. Aizen surveyed the young man.

Luppi seemed about 18, but these days the whores have gotten as young as 14. His hair was coal black, naturally curling slightly towards his chin, and cut unevenly. He was thin, but not necessarily in a good way, and his clothing revealed as much skin as was legal to be shown in public. His white, paint splattered daisy dukes hugged a small bum, and rode low enough to reveal the black elastic of his underwear. His stomach and lower half of his chest were exposed, his odd shirt only long enough to cover his nipples, but the collar was high, and the sleeves were long enough to completely conceal his hands. His lilac eyes were bright, but we're lost in his bloodshot sclera.

Aizen's tone was cool and indifferent. "No... You're obviously a bottom; I want a top."

The boy pouted. "Aw...are you sure? I have nice prices..."

"No," Aizen murmured again, "though I will pay for some information."

"How much?"

"400 dollars."

Luppi smiled. "Deal. What do you need?"

"A top... preferably with an attitude."

Luppi nibbled on his pinkey nail thoughtfully. "There's quite a few of those." He counted them out on thin fingers. "There's Nnoitorra; Szayelaporro... he's into kink if you like that; Gatenbainne... he's sweet but has this hideously orange afro... Oh, honestly there's alotta tops that I know of. Mind being more specific?"

Aizen rubbed his lip thoughtfully. "Muscular... cocky... perhaps temperamental?"

Luppi smiled and wiggled sensually, it seemed like an unconscious movement. "Ooo, you're into the rough sex, huh?" He gripped the windowsill and leaned back. "Grimmjow... you'll want him." Arisen cocked an ebony eyebrow, asking Luppi for more intel on the prostitute in question. "He's everything you want. Tall, muscular, cockiest attitude in the world!" Luppi shuddered and and let out an enraptured moan. "Ooo, he's a walking sex symbol!"

Arisen allowed a grin to show on his cool and controlled gob. "Where can I find this... Grimmjow?"

"He usually hangs around the strip club on Superior Ave. Ya can't miss him; he's got the brightest blue hair. " He smiled when Azien handed him the money. " Oh, and don't call him a prostitute to his face; you won't live long." He quickly counted the 8 Grants to make sure his full payment was there, completely missing Aizen's amused, cold grin. "Mind doing me a favor?"

"What sort of favor?"

"Nothing big. I've just always wanted to know if his carpet matched the drapes, if you catch my drift. I've asked him a few times before, but he always says I'd have to pay to see." He neatly folded the bills and shoved them into the front of his shorts. "One hundred dollars for a peek, hmph!... so what do you say?"

"If I buy him, and if I see you again, I'll tell you," Aizen said. He reached and hit the button, and the window rolled up as Luppi waved at him, saying that he should hit him up if he ever wanted a bottom. He laid back as Tosen began driving once again.

*°~+~ °*

Aizen searched the thin crowd for the prostitute he had been directed to. He liked this. He loved the hunt, and chauffeurs just made the whole process more relaxing instead of strenuous. Many say that all the fun is in the hunt itself, but Aizen found the prize much more amusing. His brown eyes caught sight of blue hair, and he gazed at the figure sporting the bright hue.

He was tall, and Aizen couldn't quite make out his build because of the black windbreaker he wore. His hands were shoved into the front pockets of his tight jeans which hugged his legs as he strode confidently across the gum and cigarette butt strewn pavement. Not a hint of him said "Prostitute."

Aizen told Tosen to pull up near the strolling male, and beckon to him which the dark skinned male did quickly. Aizen rolled down the window and peered out at the male just as he neared. "Grimmjow?"

The blue haired figure stopped and looked at the brown eyed man peering at him from a fancy limo and soon sauntered over. "You call me?" His tone was crass. Aizen's eyes seemed to answer for him, because Grimmjow spoke once more. "200 per hour, 100 fer a quickie. I don't do handjobs, I don't do blowjobs, I don't do anal, and I'm not interested in experimenting or kink. I'm a strict top, and I only take payment upfront."

Aizen stared at the man whose cerulean eyes matched his messy hair. "You get to the point."

Grimmjow used a pinky to scratch the inside of his ear, and he flicked it in a random direction. "I don't have time for candy asses who waste my time with questions."

_Perfect, indeed_, Aizen thought to himself. Smoothly he pulled out the payment Grimmjow spoke of, but when Grimmjow went for the money, he moved it out of his reach. "I'll pay you when you get into the car."

Grimmjow glared, but after a moment's hesitation, he entered the vehicle. He flopped down in the seat opposite of Aizen's and slouched down in his seat, getting comfortable. He snagged the money from Aizen's hand when it was held out to him, and stashed the bills in a pocket within his jacket sleeve after a quick count. "So where we going? Hotel?"

"No, my home."

Grimmjow looked confused and then a cocky grin crossed his mug. "Oh, so you're one of those husbands who get off on watching their wife get fucked by another man!" He laughed. "Man, why are all you rich bastards into such freaky shit?"

Aizen's crossed his legs, and propped his head up on his fist. "Why do you assume that I have a wife?"

"Seem like the type. If you don't have a wife, then what-the-fuck-ever."

Aizen's chuckled low in his throat, the sound coming out smooth, and rich like an expensive chocolate. "I'm going to enjoy breaking you."

"Whatcha say?"

Aizen's smiled as four tentacles burst forth from his back and seized the blue haired prostitute. Grimmjow barely managed a surprised yelp before the extra limbs wrapped around him and dragged him to the floor before Aizen's feet. The tentacles constricted painfully until Grimmjow ceased his squirming. A tentacle wrapped about his head lifted slightly to reveal his eyes which glared daggers at his captor. Aizen's chuckled again as the blue orbs rolled back in their sockets as he squeezed his muscular chest. Grimmjow went limp, and Aizen sat back and rested his eyes as Tosen quietly continued driving towards the manor.

*°~+~°*

Salina's after chapter jam session!

Whoo! First chapter done! The chapter's name come from the song "We Are Prostitutes" by Crookers which I listened to over and over while writing this chapter.

Some people may be wondering why Szayelaporro ended up being a hooker when he seems more of a John. Well, it's because I saw a picture of a man at a gay pride parade, and he had dyed his hair pink, and was wearing purple glasses, and a pink fishnet shirt, and for some reason I saw Szayel in the outfit and just laughed. The image is forever burned in my head.

I like Luppi, he'll probably pop up again later... I don't know

Please review, but if you don't I don't mind, just thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter II: Overtime

Bleach rightfully belongs to Tite Kubo, and is for entertainment purposes only! I shudder to think what Tite Kubo would say if he ever read this...

* * *

Grimmjow ached... all over.

He groaned and opened his eyes. They were too blurry to see anything clearly, but there were mixtures of electric blues and whites, and creams everywhere. He would've thought it was a hospital, but he was laying face first on what felt like marble flooring, still wearing his jeans and muscle shirt, though his boots and jacket were missing, and there was also that matter of the incident prior to his awakening.

Something flicked his wrist and he flinched.

"So you've finally awakened?"

Dread bubbled up deep within Grimmjow, making him remain silent. Perhaps he could just feign sleep, and nothing would happen? The silence stretched on and his wrist was flicked again.

"Oh don't go silent now. I've waited so long already. And besides," something slowly wrapped around Grimmjow's wrist and arm, "make me wait any longer and I'll grow angry."

The thing around Grimmjow's wrist tightened, and he was yanked a few meters backwards and then slammed to the ground. He groaned, but the jolt had caused adrenaline to flow, and he attempted to stand. Something slammed down on his back and he fell back down with an agonized yell. He was bashed several more times, and then something wrapped around him. He was lifted into the air and he glared at the smug bastard's blur until his eyes finally cleared.

His John sat on some sort of throne, legs crossed and head propped on his fist... his four tentacles protruding from his back. He grinned, and his tentacles constricted again making Grimmjow scream until he had no air left in his lungs. "Does it hurt? Is it unbearable?" The limbs loosened and Grimmjow was left wheezing. The flesh-colored tentacles shifted their grip so that they held his wrists together above his head, and his legs were spread apart; the fourth did not bind anything and just hovered nearby. He rolled his shoulders slightly and four more tentacles sprouted from his back, though these were different. They light pink and thinner than the first four, albeit as thin as a broom handle, and a weird transparent liquid dripped lazily from them.

"The...fuck?"

His John chuckled again. "You didn't think that I only had four did you? That would be absurd."

He grinned and Grimmjow struggled as the new, slimy, tentacles moved forward and caressed him, thickly coating him in the odorless fluid. One swiped over his nostrils, and the thick fluid quickly sealed the openings. He opened his mouth to breathe and another tentacle took this chance to flick into his mouth, but just as quickly pulled out to avoid Grimmjow's harsh bite.

Grimmjow spat, and then exhaled forcefully through his nose to clear them. "Cut this shit out!" he screamed just before the fourth flesh-colored limb hooked his shirt and tore it clean off, and then did the same to his jeans.

The John licked his lips. "Mmm... commando," he remarked with interest. Two more emerged from his back, and reached towards Grimmjow. They pressed against his lips wanting entrance, but Grimmjow resisted. "Don't resist; there's no reason for it." One of the pink tentacles gently slapped his balls and he gasped in shock and pleasure. The new tentacles took advantage of his weakened guard, and rushed to fill his mouth.

Grimmjow shuddered; the tentacles were soft. There was a light fuzz on these, unlike the others which were smooth. Quite honestly, the flesh felt like the skin of a peach. He suddenly felt aroused, and moaned sensually as the limbs twisted together and thrust rhythmically into his mouth as one. His cock hardened as the act continued, and soon he was fully erect.

The John watched as his tentacles ran over Grimmjow's bare skin, as they groped his balls, and flicked and rubbed his nipples. The tentacles lifted his legs higher, and Grimmjow felt a gentle prodding at his anus. The sensation jolted him from his euphoric trance, and he bit into the oral intruders.

His teeth cut into the flesh and a dark pink fluid filled his mouth. The peach fleshed tentacles retreated and he spat out the gunk, though most spilled onto his body. He continued to spit and cough up the sweet yet musky flavored ooze but it stuck fast to his mouth and cheeks, and whatever else it touched. "What the fuck!? What is this shit?" No sooner after he said that, a tentacle wrapped around his cock and he screamed in pleasure.

The tentacle began jerking him off, and the John spoke again. "It's a special excretion of mine that enhances your flesh's sensitivity. No matter where I touch you, you will feel pleasure." A limb ran down the captive's spine and an unwilling groan escaped his lips. "I'm tired of waiting; I'll just take you now."

Grimmjow was flipped upside-down and a pink limb ran over the tight ring of muscle that was his anus. Without warning it plunged deep into Grimmjow.

Grimmjow opened his mouth, releasing loud stings of curses to go along with his pained screams, and the peach limbs entered there once more. He grunted and struggled lamely against the sexual onslaught, but he was beginning to realize that it was futile.

He groaned as the tentacle went deeper, and stretched him more until it finally hit his prostate. He moaned and threw his head back as it was rammed several more times. His swollen cock twitched.

He shuddered his release, and his chest and face were both quickly coated with his own cum. The pink tentacle continued to press and rub his prostate, eagerly milking the blue-haired prostitute before letting up. His body went limp and he panted laboredly, grunting again when he felt the tentacles release their own load within him.

All of the tentacles retreated, and he fell to the floor with a harsh bodily thud.

The John chuckled as he assumed the same pretentious position he had in the limo. "You look so beautiful like that; covered in our various fluids." He snapped his fingers and someone grabbed his ankle and began dragging him away.

"Bastard... aren't you getting a bit cocky?" Grimmjow demanded wearily.

The dragging ceased. "Whatever do you mean?"

Grimmjow tried to lift his head, but he gave up and let it rest on the cool floor. "You've done all these things to me, and haven't even bothered to tell me your name."

"Why would you want to know my name?"

"So I'll know who to kill once I escape from this place."

Silence stretched throughout the large room. An amused scoff sounded. "I am Sousuke Aizen, and until the day you bore me, I own you."

* * *

Now got get a peach and rub it against your cheek. That's what those two tentacles feel like (Yes, I am intentionally trying to make it hard for you to eat a peach ever again, LOL).

I've finally decided that I'll add some more Luppi in there but I'm not quite sure when. Probably in like chapter four or something...

Thank you for reading! Review if you feel inclined to, but if you don't then thanks for reading anyway! Bye beautiful people!


	3. Chapter III: Sustenance and Cleansing

Grimmjow laid weakened in the corner of his room where he had been left for the last day or so, he couldn't be sure, his internal clock was completely useless. Broken and ruined like him. He struggled into a sitting position and leaned against the wall. He stared at the door.

"Che... Fucking bastards! If you're not going to feed me then you could at least let me get this sticky shit off my skin! A bath!" No answer came, as to be expected, and he slumped against the wall. "I feel like shit," he groaned to himself and let his head fall.

The door creaked and he looked towards the figure standing there.

"Aizen-sama wishes t' see yah," the figure told him, his voice amused and mocking. He stepped in as he continued. "Time t' make yah presentable. Oh don' glare ah me like that. Ah least now you'll get that bath you were wanting. Maybe somethin' t' eat later."

The sly sounding man drew closer to Grimmjow and stooped to unlock Grimmjow's shackle. He put away the key, and headed towards the door. "Well c'mon. I'm certainly not goin' t' carry yah," he chided as he exited the room.

Grimmjow clicked his tongue and followed the man.

It was uncomfortable to walk, the odd slime making his thighs stick together when they met. He attempted to walk with his legs wide, but he felt like even more of a fool, and just dealt with the stickiness. He glared when the sly man peeked back at him and snickered.

The smell of warm water hit his nose, and Grimmjow smiled. They approached a door and the silver-haired man gestured for him to enter upon opening the door for him. "Take good care ah this one ladies," the man said and closed the door behind Grimmjow, leaving the prostitute standing at the edge of a large pool that took up the entire room. Steam collected on the surface partially concealing a small island at the very center.

He looked around seeing no one. "Ladies? What ladies?" He scoffed. "That guy must've been yankin' my chain..." He sighed as he crossed his arms and stuck a toe into the water; it was the perfect temperature.

With some difficulty, Grimmjow lowered himself into a sitting position with his legs in the water. He enjoyed the heat for a moment before he finally slipped into the water.

He sank fast, the pool seeming to have no bottom. Fear bubbled up in his heart, and he struggled to swim to the surface. Something wrapped around his waist and pulled him deeper into the warm depths. He struggled and beat at what had captured him but to no avail.

Just as he could hold his breath no longer he was lurched towards the surface, swung through the air and slammed onto the island at the center of the pool. Grimmjow coughed and hacked up water, but could not bring himself to move, his limbs useless for the moment as his brain focused on more important things, like his lungs.

"I-I'm sorry..."

Grimmjow's eyes peeked open and through the wet locks of his hair he saw a figure kneeling above him. He opened his mouth to speak, but water came out instead of words. He coughed some more and threw up water, as small hands hooked around his armpits and dragged him completely out of the water and rolled him on his side. "Is that better?" they asked as the gently pounded on his back.

Grimmjow coughed one last time and nodded.

"Good..." The figure seemed to watch as Grimmjow slowly began breathing normally, and Grimmjow stared back.

He was having a hard time figuring out whether the figure was a boy or girl. After all, the voice said young man, but the slim fair-skinned body and short black hair said little girl. Sure they were naked but some girls were naturally very flat chested, and they had their hand over their privates. He finally voiced his confusion.

"Sorry... I'm a boy. My name is Hanatarou. C-can I ask your name?"

"...Grimmjow Jaegerjaques..." he grumbled lowly, groaning in pain when he tried to move. "What happened?"

"Oh, well... the women don't really like men. Or should I say they hate them? They tend to be cruel to men whenever they're brought here. Only Aizen-sama is safe from their wrath. And me too."

"Those were girls who just did that to me?!"

Hanatarou nodded as he grabbed something from outside of Grimmjow's view. "But I think it was just Apacci, that time... she REALLY hates men. Um... if you can breathe now, then I should start cleaning you..."

"I can clean myself..." Grimmjow muttered indignantly before realizing that he couldn't actually move. He couldn't twitch a pinkie or wiggle his nose. "The Hell..?"

"Your body must be fatigued," Hanatarou told him. Small hands gripped him once more and he rolled Grimmjow on his back. "Just relax. I-I'll take care of you." Hanatarou began scrubbing Grimmjow's chest clean of the day old sticky gunk which seemed to have cemented into a hard plaque. He winced, and the boy apologized.

Other than the tugs at his skin and chest hair, Grimmjow was able to relax as he was cleaned. Hanatarou's small hands were gentle as the ran soap through his blue hair and worked out knots and bodily fluids. Water dripped on his face as the soap was washed away.

"Um..."

Grimmjow opened his eyes.

"... I-I have to clean you out."

Grimmjow was confused before he finally understood what he meant by "out." He grunted as he flipped over for Hanatarou, finally able to move again.

"Oh!" Hanatarou chuckled nervously. "I-I thought it would've been more awkward than that."

The prostitute sat up. "Why?"

"Well... the last guy who was here felt humiliated, and s-started crying when I said that... I felt bad. Like I was... treading on his dignity."

"Kid, the last thing I need to worry about right now is dignity!" He sighed and laid back down. "I lost that long ago anyway."

Hanatarou paused for a while, staring at the defaced prostitute, before he finally moved lower down his body.

Grimmjow stiffened when Hanatarou stuck his slim fingers in him, and groaned when they began moving, in and out gently digging out inhuman semen with each pull. He groaned and hardened.

He scoffed at himself. =I've sunk so low that I get off on a kid fingering me? I'm pathetic.=

"Pedophile..." a feminine voice muttered.

"Ah! Mom, wait!"

Grimmjow looked up just as a large tentacle wrapped around the boy's body, and yanked him into the water. "Kid?!" He lurched to his feet, but immediately fell to his knees.

"Finish cleaning yourself, and leave, human whore," came the same disembodied voice.

Grimmjow looked around, struggling to see through the thick fog. He managed to catch a glimpse of someone slipping into the water at the far edge of the pool and disappearing. He shuddered and lost his boner. Grimmjow wasted no time, and quickly finished cleaning himself and swam to shore.

Grimmjow was surprised to find that the door was unlocked, and quickly exited the steamy room. He shut the door and leaned against it. Questions flooded his mind. He wondered who and what that scary bitch was, and what had happened to the kid.

"Mom," he muttered thoughtfully. He covered his face and groaned. "That kid wasn't human, was he?"

"Nope, he was a mermaid."

Grimmjow barely flinched at the sly man's sudden appearance.

He chuckled. "Oh, how I love it when th' girls pick on you human males. I' brightens mah day."

Grimmjow glared. "So I guess you were watching, then?"

He smiled and began walking down the hall, and Grimmjow followed figuring he had no other choice.

The pair was silent as the continued down the white, unchanging corridor, and neither wished to speak to the other making the silence irritating for Grimmjow, but delightfully awkward to the sly man. After a while Grimmjow found his thoughts wandering lazily, pondering random things like why the rooms were so muted in color to who and what the sly man was; afterall, it was impossible that he was just some normal human, and he used the word "normal" lightly.

"I am a creature just like Aizen-sama. Albeit a lower ranking version."

"No one asked."

"But you were wonderin'," he murmured darkly, peering at him over his shoulder. He turned forward as they approached the end of the corridor and entered the same room from two nights ago.

Grimmjow glared at Aizen who sat at the center of the room on his throne, grinning smuggly. However, he was not grinning at Grimmjow.

"A-Aizen-sama... ah!"

Grimmjow's eyes traveled towards the writhing body at Aizen's feet. One tentacle held down slim pale wrists, whilst another pounded mercilessly into a willing ass. The pale figure released, and both tentacles retreated. Aizen watched as his toy squirmed and touched themselves as the aftershocks of the release went through him. He moaned as he finally got up from the floor, and crawled into Aizen's lap, straddling it.

"Thank you, Aizen-sama," he wrapped his arms around the brunet's neck, "that was wonderful."

"You're welcome, Ulqiourra," Aizen murmured.

Ulqiourra slid out of his lap and strolled away towards one of the many doors in the round white room.

Aizen watched him leave before looking towards Grimmjow, and grinning anew. He lifted a hand and beckoned.

Begrudgingly, Grimmjow entered after assuming his most displeased glare. He flinched out of the way when Aizen's tentacles reached to touch his face, and after a quick, low chuckle he pulled them away, and motioned for Grimmjow to sit on the floor in front of him. Grimmjow sat, not in the mood to defy the John. Now anyway.

"Enjoying your stay?"

"Fuck you."

"I trust Hanatarou cleaned you well?"

"Fuck you."

"You're probably hungry."

"Fuck. You."

Before the one-sided conversation could continue a tray was set in front of Grimmjow, laden with the makings of a small meal. Bite sized pieces of meat rested on a large china plate, and a bowl of leafy salad rested at its side. A large glass of water and a small cake completed the meal. Grimmjow's mouth watered instantly, and he picked up the fork laying next to the plate. Before he managed to bring a bite of beef to his mouth, he stopped and glared at Aizen.

"What's in it?"

Aizen gave him an unimpressed look. "Do you really believe that I'd need to drug you?" He wondered dryly.

=Point taken,= Grimmjow thought and began eating.

The silence stretched on as he ate, and Aizen watched. Grimmjow had, at first, chanced glances at his captor, but eventually began avoiding gazing at the John all together.

He shuddered when something caressed the back of his neck. With a startled grunt he lurched backwards but he was held in place. He glared at the alien appendages wrapped around his biceps and the at Aizen. "Let go of me!" He growled when the John only chuckled and held on.

"Don't let me stop you; keep eating your meal." The tentacles released his arms, but one continued to stroke Grimmjow's neck, and back.

If Grimmjow had not been starving, he would've stopped eating. That and if he ever wanted to actually get his hands around that guy's neck, he would have to keep up his strength. With little hesitation he continued to eat.

"Prostitute..."

The bite of cake hovered in front of his mouth, and he looked at Aizen again.

"Gigolo, rent-boy... lad of the night... all words that describe you and your profession."

Grimmjow ate the bit of cake, and scratched his nose. "You wanna tell me something I don't know?"

Aizen grinned. "Why do you sell yourself to others?"

"I think that's none of your business."

A chuckle. "I own you now. Your business is mine."

Grimmjow dropped his fork and stood. "Fuck you! No one =owns= me! Especially not a fucking monster like you!"

Silence returned, and tension filled the air between the room's two inhabitants. Malice emanated from Grimmjow, almost as tangible as his very flesh and bone, but Aizen only leered back at him wearing that amused, mocking smile that never seemed to completely disappear. Oh, how Grimmjow wanted to rip that smug smile off that bastard's gob.

Aizen broke the silence with a single, short chuckle. "'Especially not a monster like me', huh?" He paraphrased musingly. He sat up in his throne. "It seems you need some proof."

"Tch, a flimsy collar won't convince me, freak."

"Oh, it won't be nearly as painless as a simple collar, Grimmjow." He waved his hand delicately. "Yammy, take him to my room."

Grimmjow turned just as a large man came up behind him, and brought his fist down on his head.

* * *

Third chapter done! I actually would've posted chapter three but a slight problem arose.

Has anyone ever written an entire chapter and then, after reading it, realized that it felt out of order? Seriously, the chapter I wrote seemed like it would be too early, so I set it aside, and then this one formulated itself on my page and fit much better. The chapter I initially wrote seemed like a good chapter four so after I go through it a few times to correct any mistakes I'll probabaly post that one today or tomorrow!

Btw: I bet you can't guess who Hanatarou's mother is. I mean I wouldn't even have guessed it!


	4. Chapter IV: A Little Fun

Whilst revising this chapter I realized something... I have school tomorrow! Ugh!

* * *

Luppi sighed and started towards home after a long night. He didn't want to return to that place... to that =man=, but no one was biting and it was almost two in the morning. He decided to detour through Superior Ave, hoping to catch a glimpse of Grimmy. He hadn't seen the stud since he referred him to that man two days ago, and he was missing him despite not knowing him on a personal level.

"Hey..."

Luppi turned towards a smaller sized limo with the window down in the back. The man peering out gave off the vibe of a fox, a sneaky one. His hair was short and silver, and skin pale. He wore a large thin smile that for some reason went well with his closed eyes.

"How much for a quick blow?"

"50."

It didn't seem possible, but his smile got bigger. "Fair enough. I'll pay more for any extra fun."

Luppi nodded, and entered the car, eager for any way to keep from going home. He quickly kneeled in front of the guy and began to unzip his fly but was stopped when the silver-haired John touched his chin and tilted it up.

He studied Luppi for a second. "You're cute... an extra 20 if yah take off your clothes."

Luppi stared at him for a second before leaning back and unzipping his short jacket. He shifted to get his splattered shorts over his knees and moved to peel off his briefs.

"You can keep those on... I wouldn't want yah t' be too uncomfortable."

Luppi nodded and went back to servicing him. He went through the motions automatically, having done the deed so many times that he could give a good bj without even thinking about it. Soon enough he had the John moaning and gasping at every lick and deep throat. His cock twitched, and he came into Luppi's mouth; he swallowed without truly meaning to.

He thought he was done when the man handed him an 50, a 20, and another 20 "fer swallowing," but the man grabbed him when he gathered his clothes and attempted to exit the car.

"Stay, I want t' have some more fun." He tugged roughly and Luppi ended up on the floor face up. The John pulled Luppi's legs onto his lap, and removed his soft cloth boots.

"I charge 100 for a quickie and 150 for regular action," Luppi murmured simply.

"I don' want tha'. I want t' watch you service =yourself=."

"W-what?"

"Jerk off for me..."

Luppi blushed nervously and made an insulted face. "I don't know what you were expecting, but I don't do that!"

He tried to get up but the John gripped his ankle. "400."

Luppi froze.

"I'll give yah 400 fer a show, an' a story..."

"Story?"

"I want t' get t' know yah."

Luppi was stunned to silence by the John's simple wish. He wanted to get know him. =Him!= Luppi Antenor. Lowlife prostitute and drug addict. He sounded breathless as he spoke, "W-why?"

The John's smile disappeared as if confused by Luppi's question, but returned with a vengeance. "Because your interestin', silly boy."

Luppi wanted to ask questions, but couldn't find his voice. He hesitated for a moment longer before resigning to the John's demands, and laying down, pulling his underwear down slightly. He took hold of his limp manhood and began stroking it slowly.

"Meet my eyes," the John murmured when Luppi closed his eyes with embarrassment. He asked his question when their eyes locked. "Tell me th' basics."

"I-I... my name is Luppi Antenor. I'm 16."

"Ooo... kinda young huh? Tell me Luppi: why'er you doin' this; sellin' your body t' strangers?"

Luppi bit his lip, shame and sadness welled up in his voice and heart. "I'm being forced."

"By who?"

"He has my onee-chan, I have to or he'll hurt her!"

"Who, dear boy?"

Tears fell from his eyes as his cock began to stiffen in his hands. He shook his head, "I can't tell you!" He sobbed.

The John patted his foot and stroked it, the touch both consoling and sensual. "Ssh..." he whispered. "You don' have t' tell me if you don' want t'."

Luppi hiccupped and nodded.

"Why don' you both run away?"

"He keeps her for himself like some sort of sex toy, and I only rarely see her. I would've tried a long time ago to escape with her, but he got me addicted to heroin."

"How?"

Luppi shuddered as his cock stood at full attention and each stroke sent waves of pleasure through him. "Ah~! He found us, and took us off the street when we were younger after our parents abandoned us. We-we didn't care, we were just happy to have a roof over our heads, and something good to fill our stomachs. We liked that some one seemed to care for us, you know?" He moaned enraptured as a pleasing burn started up at the base of cock. He stopped to let the burn go down before returning to his slow stroking.

He panted and continued. "It changed when my I turned 11. One night I just heard screaming and crying coming from her room. I ran in to find him... him raping her." Luppi sobbed again as fresh tears fell. "He had tied her wrists together with pieces of her own night-gown, and his belt wrapped around her neck. She was screaming and crying and begging for him to stop, but he wouldn't and even when I started yelling at him he didn't stop. He just called someone to take me away."

He stopped again to wipe his eyes and continued once more. "There was a secret room in the basement of the house that I had never seen. I was locked in there, and even through the thick door I could hear my onee-chan's screams. I cried when I realized that I couldn't get out and nothing I said would make them release me, and just sat there in the dark, covering my ears so I wouldn't hear, but the silence didn't help, it only made me cry harder."

The John tugged Luppi up and into his lap. He made Luppi lay his head on his lap, and asked him to continue; both with the story and his self-service.

Luppi blushed harder as his John stroked his head in time with his jerks. He groaned lightly, and began speaking once more. "The next day they let me out, and as soon as they left the house, I tried to get us both out of there, but he'd...hurt her really bad. She was so sore she couldn't even limp." Luppi laughed without humour. "They caught us before we even made it to the door. He took her away, and made his goon squad put me back in the room.

"He came to the room and I immediately fell to my knees in front of him and begged him not to hurt her. That it had been my idea to try to escape. He grinned cruelly at me and laughed. 'So you don't want your beloved onee-chan to get pounded by me anymore?' he said and laughed at me, mocking me. He told me he couldn't promise anything because she was attractive to him and fit his tastes perfectly. That's when pulled syringe from his pocket, and uncapped it. He told me to come to him, I was scared but did it anyway. He knocked me down and pinned me under his knee. He held my arm down with one hand and stuck the needle in with the other. I started screaming, and he only shushed me. 'Don't worry boy, this will make feel much better.' His cold grin was the last thing I saw before I blacked out."

Luppi's cock twitched and he came all over his stomach and hand. He laid there quiet and panting. When he could breathe normally he murmured the rest of his story. "I don't know how long he kept me there, the days began to blend together more and more with every hit he gave me. When my body was thoroughly fucked up, he let me return to my own room, and when I turned 14 he started making me work the streets. I tried a few times to get myself off the heroin, many times actually.

"I once locked myself in my room and just laid there. He was gone for a few days and his goons didn't even notice what was going on, but when he returned and found out that I hadn't left my room since he left he had my door kicked down. He found me curled up next to the bed stifling my screams as I went through withdrawal. I was dumped onto my bed and he held me down. My screams were a mess, a mix of pleas to stop the pain and screams of 'I don't want it.' He increased the dosage after that. I've been like this ever since. I'm still a prostitute, my sister's still a sex slave, and him... he's still a cold-hearted monster."

Luppi stopped. That was it; his life story. He'd just blurted it out to a complete stranger when he wasn't even willing to tell the cops or any of the prostitutes he was close to. He wondered why. Why he felt so comfortable with his head in the strange man's lap, why the head pats calmed him better than a fix. So calming... so relaxing... His eyes fluttered closed. "Huh?"

"What are you going t' do about it?"

Luppi's eyes shot open and he met his eyes once more. "What do you mean?"

"Don' play innocent, mah silly boy. I know you're hatchin' a plan. I can see it in your eyes. The determination, the hope, and the cleverness."

Luppi's mouth opened and closed nervously, resembling a fish. He stared at the man's face, reading it. There was no pity. No ulterior motive, or mockery on his gob. Only interest and pride. Pride? Was he proud of Luppi somehow? He spilled his guts. "I'm raising money to get into a rehab. One out of state where you can even bring family with you. Walk-ins welcome and everything. Because of all the perverts out here I've managed to raise enough for the stay, but I just need a little more for two bus tickets. I want to take my sister away where we'll be safe and I'll be able to kick my addiction."

"What will yah do after tha'?"

Luppi frowned. "I don't know. I wanted to raise enough so that onee-chan could go to college like she always wanted to... but that would take too long and he might catch on if I try to stay longer."

The John smiled and brought Luppi close and kissed him. "I like yah... you're interesting, and confident. I would take yah away with me but your onee-chan is not here as well." He grabbed a towel from seemingly nowhere. And cleaned off Luppi's stomach and hand. Once clean Luppi got up and pulled on his clothes and shoes, and his John slipped the 400 dollars into his back pocket.

"I am Gin. Gin Ichimaru," he murmured as Luppi slid out the car.

Luppi paused and fiddled with his sleeves. "Thank you."

"Whatever for?"

"For listening... for making me talk. I don't know but I just felt so relieved pouring my heart out to you."

Gin bobbed his head.

The car door closed and Gin waved to Luppi as he strolled away. He pressed the button and the window whirred closed.

"That kid was interesting..."

Gin looked to his driver who was still slumped to the side, his head cradled in his hand resting on the armrest as if slumbering deeply.

"Starrk... I thought you were asleep..."

"No... for once I was only dozing." He grunted and sat up. "Want me to start heading to the mansion?"

"Yes," Gin murmured simply. He chuckled to himself as he watched the world go by. _I'm beginning to see what Aizen sees in these prostitutes..._

* * *

Luppi came back, and with a heart wrenching story! I mean really heart wrenching, I cried a little bit while writing it!

As you can see, I'm a closet LuGin shipper (well not really closet, I just don't talk about a lot). I usually call it Atenmaru (a mix of their last names) due to how I actually *laughs* made them on a Sims game out of pure boredom and couldn't decide on which last name to give them when they were married. They're completely OOC in the game, I mean Gin has the traits Kurotsuchi (I think I spelled that wrong) would have in a Sims game, and Luppi is a neurotic coward! LOL

Last thing, and then I'll let you go! Any guesses as to who Luppi' s onee-chan and, I guess, "pimp" is? Anybody who guesses right gets an acknowledgement in the next chapter party! Whoo! Grimmjow will be a sexy waiter serving cookies and other goodies!

Thank you for reading! Reviews are deeply wanted, but if you don't wish to review it's okay cause you're all still beautiful people!


	5. Chapter V: The Brand

Hey there, listen up! I've got a poll set up on my profile page, and it'd mean a lot if you voted on it! So please go and cast your vote!

Bleach belongs wholly and entirely to Tite Kubo

**Warnings**:

*Actual drug use takes place in this chapter

*Also some torture

* * *

Violet eyes squinted as bright halogen headlights stabbed into them for the barest of seconds before the car passed by. They blinked furiously as heavy raindrops clung to dark lashes. After a while, the eyes' owner finally relented and pulled their hands from their warm self-embrase and wiped the droplets from the lashes before retreating back into their warm armpits. However, soon the rain weighed down the lashes once again.

Luppi shivered miserably and curled into himself more, shuddering as fat rain drops hit the exposed section of his back. The rain began coming down harder, in sheets instead of buckets. He glared at the red LED hand signal; it had to have been five minutes by now. "Change d-dammit!" He clenched his jaw when he noticed his teeth chattering.

"Light doesn't work, kid," someone said behind Luppi.

He grunted as said someone bumped past him and strode right into the street. Luppi noticed that it was Nnoitorra before he could voice an insult. He watched the taller prostitute walk across the street and after a moment's hesitation followed suit.

A car horn blared and Luppi shielded his eyes as headlights illuminated him. Nnoitorra kicked the car's bumper and shouted obscenities at the driver. When the angry driver honked his horn again and revved his engine the tall man pulled out a switch blade and stabbed the car hood.

Startled, the driver reversed into the car waiting behind him. Nnoitorra chuckled darkly and continued across the street.

Luppi stepped onto the curb, muttering a quiet thank you, which quickly turned into a yelp as Nnoitorra grabbed his hair. His long-fingered hand slipped into the front of Luppi's shorts and pulled his daily earnings from their hiding spot before releasing the young man. Nnoitorra slipped a bill from the sizable stack before giving it back.

"What the Hell?!"

Nnoitorra waved the bill teasingly before stowing it away in his front jean pocket. "Payment."

"Payment? For what?"

"Helping you cross the street. Oh, and keeping that car from hitting you."

Luppi flushed with anger; that car incident had been Nnoitorra's fault. "I was following you!"

Nnoitorra pushed his long raven black hair behind his ear, revealing a black eyepatch over his left eye. "You didn't have to."

"I thought you knew what you were doing!"

Nnoitorra scoffed. "I always know what I'm doing. Besides," he ruffled Luppi's hair, "kids like you shouldn't wander around when they're lost. Didn't anyone ever tell you to hug a tree and blow a whistle?"

Luppi slapped away his hand. "I happen to be sixteen, fuck-you-very-much, and the only reason I'm over here is because the rain suddenly started while I was checking around for Grimmjow."

As if Luppi's words had suddenly reminded him, Nnoitorra's lone eye looked towards the dark sky overhead. "Fuckin' rain." Luppi yelped as the long-haired male grabbed him again and pulled him into a bus shelter nearby. He wedged Luppi into a corner and pressed his body against the smaller male's, sharing his warmth. "Why're you looking for Grimmjow? He owe you money or the other way around?" He said the last part with a mocking tone that Luppi decided to ignore.

Despite Nnoitorra's slim frame, heat fell off of him in waves; Luppi snuggled into the warmer body without a thought. "No, I'm just worried about him, is all. I haven't seen him since I refered him to some John a few days ago. What if the cops got him, or that John hurt him?"

Nnoitorra smirked teasingly. "Got a thing for 'em do ya?"

Luppi blushed. "Nothing like that. I just look up to him. He's strong, independent, and doesn't take crap from anyone." Luppi sighed as his eyes clouded with envy. "I wish I were like him."

Nnoitorra peered down at the young call boy still cuddled into his chest; his body still shaking ever so slightly from the chill. He grunted. "Grimmjow's tough, I'm sure he's fine." A short chuckle escaped him. "He'd kick a cop or a John's ass with ease if they tried something funny."

Luppi relaxed slightly, Nnoitorra's word relieving him of some of his worries. "You're right," he murmured. "Thank you.""

The lanky prostitute grunted dismissively at the words of gratitude. "Whatever. Just hurry up and warm up so I can go home."

Luppi murmured his approval and snuggle deeper into the warmer body. With a content sigh he closed his eyes and simply took in the sounds around them. The loud sound of rain roared in his ears along with a few car horns here and there. He flinched at the sudden crash of thunder and buried his face into Nnoitorra's chest.

"Hey," he unburied his face and looked at Nnoitorra's, "how'd you lose your eye?"

Sadness and regret seemed to show in his eye as he reached to touch his eyepatch. The smile morphed into glee and he cracked a cocky smile. "That info'll cost you an extra 50."

Luppi growled and swung at the tall man as he leaped away and into the downpour outside the shelter with a delighted cackle. "You and Grimmjow are terrible!" he shout at Nnoitorra's retreating back.

Nnoitorra waved at him over his shoulder. "Go put some pants on kid!" he shouted back.

Luppi watched the elder prostitute depart until he disappeared from view. Hee hugged himself, conserving the warmth Nnoitorra had given him as he stared warily out into the rain. Lightening flashed and thunder rumbled making him flinch again. He hesitated for a moment longer until finally he rushed out into the rain, heading for home.

* * *

It was quiet. He couldn't hear anything; no voices, no movement. The scent of leather assaulted his nose, and he found that he could taste it too. He moved to wipe his mouth, but his arm did not move, none of his limbs could move.

Blue eyes opened wide and he peered around. The room he was in was small, with a single door opposite of where Grimmjow was seated. He looked down at himself finding that he was completely bound to a cold metal chair by way of leather straps. His legs were spread open and tied securely to the armrests, and his wrists were tied behind the back of the chair. He groaned when he tried to shift, only to realize that something attached to the chair was shoved up his ass... and vibrating softly.

The door's latch rattled, and Grimmjow looked towards it as it swung open to reveal Aizen on the other side with Hanatarou cowering behind him.

Aizen grinned as he entered the room at a leisurely pace. "Look at you standing tall."

Grimmjow cocked a blue eyebrow and followed the monstrous John's line of sight. His eyes fell onto his swollen member, slick with precum still overflowing from the slit.

Aizen pulled something from his pocket and handed it to the mer-boy behind him. "Hanatarou, wrap his shaft tightly with this; I don't want him releasing while I work."

Hanatarou took the leather strap into his shaky hands and looked to Grimmjow with apprehension in his eyes. After a cool look from Aizen, Hanatarou walked slowly towards Grimmjow and kneeled in front of his aching length.

Grimmjow groaned as Hanatarou wrapped him tightly with skillful, quick knots nd ended it with a bow just below the mushroom head of his cock. The pressure made Grimmjow shudder and moaned in pain and pleasure as Hanatarou retreated to Aizen's side once more.

Aizen patted the boy's head with a controled smile. "Good boy. Now go get the equipment."

Hanatarou nodded sadly and left the room. Before long he returned rolling a cart into the room. Heavy equipment sat atop it and at the front was something resembling a soldering iron. Actually, Grimmjow was pretty sure that it was a soldering iron.

Aizen turned to the cart and turned a dial on the machine behind the soldering iron which hissed menacingly before falling silent once again.

"'What's that for?'" Aizen murmured. He looked at Grimmjow over his shoulder. "That's what your thinking right now. I can read it in your eyes. He looked back to the cart and picked up the hot melting implement from its stand. "I told you earlier. I own you, and the proof of that will not be as painless as a flimsy little tentacles sprouted from his back, slipping through the slits in his jacket.

A muffled yelp sounded as the long limbs grabbed the chair and pulled Grimmjow towards the John. He whimpered as Aizen kneeled in front of him and brought the hot tip close to the vulnerable fleshy head.

"Now don't move," he murmured as he gripped Grimmjow's shaft with his other hand, "or I'll damage your urethra."

* * *

The rain had let up by now, just as the clock struck 3 am, and Luppi turned onto his street. His house was down the street, but he paused in front of an abandoned house and walked towards the dead flower plot in front of it. He looked around carefully, searching windows, and the sidewalk for prying eyes. He watched a car go by before squatting in the dirt and removing on of the concrete stones outlining the weed-riddled plot. He dug up some dirt before uncovering a small airtight lockbox. With a little struggle he pulled it from the earth and then a small key from his boot.

He opened up the slightly rusted lid and quickly stashed 20% of his earnings into it along with all the other money he'd saved up until then. Luppi quickly locked and reburied the box before running towards home.

He was slightly out of breath by the time he'd reached his home on the wealthier end of the street. Wasting no time, he rushed to the door and entered, locking the door behind himself.

"There you are, boy!"

Luppi yelped and spun around. "M-Mr. Kurotsuchi!"

Mayuri Kurotsuchi was a chemist employed by Luppi's pimp. He created all the drugs for the underground drug ring, including what the call boy was hooked on. The chemist was a piece of work. Black and white face paint, spiky dark blue hair, gold adornments on his lab coat, and one extremely long finger nail. He claimed he didn't use anything he made, but Luppi wasn't convinced.

Kurotsuchi glared angrily at the young man as he stalked closer. "You're late! I shouldn't have to leave my lab to look for you!"

"But I always get home around this time!"

"No excuses! I needed you to test my latest drug hybrid and you weren't here!" He grabbed Luppi's arm and began pulling him towards the stairs leading to lab.

Panic flashed in Luppi's eyes and he went tense. This was his job. Playing guinea pig for this mad scientist, trying out all his latest concoctions so that the chemist could study the side effects of the drug. The last time Luppi had been forced to try something Kurotsuchi had whipped up he'd been bedridden with flu-like symptoms and couldn't down anything he ate or drank.

He snatched away, "No!" and instantly regretted it.

The taller man whipped around and grabbed Luppi's jaw, swinging him around to slam him into the wall. He gripped Luppi's jaw pain fully and glared into the younger's frightened eyes. "What... was that?"

Luppi sputtered, searching for words to appease the angry scientist. "I-I-I'm sorry! What I meant was that-that I'm cold, and wet, please allow me to dry off and change first."

Kurotsuchi's eyes narrowed and he yanked away his hand. He turned away and crossed his hands behind his back. "Very well, I'll allow this," he announced, all hint of malice gone from his voice. "It wouldn't be good for the results if yo were to get sick from some... outside source. Oh well, off to your room we go."

Luppi rubbed his sore jaw and cheeks, and watched as the man walked towards the stairs, grabbing a conveniently placed clipboard from a table near the front door. before mounting the stairs.

The chemist peered over his shoulder. "Well?"

"S-Sorry, here I come," he muttered and quickly followed the white-faced man, mounting the polished wood stairs as well, and walking ahead of him. They ventured down the pristine hall towards his room in the back. Luppi opened his door and immediately peeled off his half jacket and boots, taking care that the lockbox key remained hidden within. The door clicked closed and he peered warily behind himself at Kurotsuchi who waited near the door; his posture displayed his professional patience, but his eyes betrayed his eager impatience.

Luppi supressed a shudder. Kurotsuchi wasn't interested in him, and he was well aware of that fact. His love would always be science and experiments, and he cared naught for relationships or familial bonds. He'd given his only daughter, Nemu, to Luppi's slaver when asked without a second-thought or any later regrets. However, despite all this, Luppi couldn't stand how the man looked at him while he was naked. The stare was calculating and perverse, as if he were plotting in his mind what he'd do if he ever got Luppi alone with no one in the house to stop him.

Luppi silently thanked whatever God that was listening for the two guards that almost never left the house's vicinity: Ikkaku Madaram and Renji Abarai.

Luppi walked to his personal bathroom and grabbed a towel. He rubbed the dark-colored terry cloth over his body as he wandered over towards his dresser and the roughly dried his short black hair. He looked into the mirror and let out an effeminate shriek, Kurotsuchi had snuck up behind him.

Kurotsuchi grabbed his shoulder and forced him towards his bed. "Don't bother dressing ; it'll be easier to see any side effects if you're nude."

Luppi flopped onto the mattress and quickly covered his lower half with his hand.

Kurotsuchi gave him a questioning look as he pulled a syringe from his lab coat pocket. "I'll never understand you. You have your body ravaged every night and still you cannot bear to be seen naked." He uncapped the syringe and pushed the plunger making a thin stream of the concoction squirt out. "Or is it just me that you cover yourself in front of?"

_It's just you_. Luppi wouldn't dare utter such a thing aloud. When prompted he held out his arm, and the needle quickly found a vein. He watched the drug take effect and his eyes rolled back in their sockets.

* * *

The torture was over and the cart was rolled away. Grimmjow's eyes were clouded with pain as he whimpered pathetically, still bound to his chair. The head of his cock was on fire as if Aizen were still burning his mark into it, and at the same time his balls felt as if they were about to burst from lack of release.

Hands lift his head and the straps of his gag were undone. The hard leather piece was slipped out of his mouth and he noticed how much his jaw hurt from clenching it so hard throughout the whole ordeal.

A soft departing chuckle rang through the air, and smaller hands gripped his abused cock. Grimmjow whimpered in need and fear.

"Leave him, Hanatarou," Aizen rumbled.

Hanatarou answered back in a hush. "I-I was only going to put a salve on the mark."

"Do not bother."

"But he could get an infection!"

"All the same, leave him be. I am done with yo for now, return to your mother."

"B-But-!" Hanatarou was cut of by steely glare. "Yes, sir." He stood and quickly ran from the room.

Silence overtook the room, and Grimmjow began to believe that Aizen had left when a soft chuckle cut the silence.

"I loosened your binds quite sometime ago. Be a good boy now and get yourself out of that chair."

Grimmjow groaned as he tested the mobility of his limbs finding that they were indeed unbound; he'd just been too worn to notice. Slowly, he lowered his legs from the armrests, and planted his feet on the cold floor. He eased his weight onto them, but collapsed back into the chair with a moan when the vibrating wedge still nestled in his ass pressed against his prostate. Stars exploded behind his eyes as he gritted his teeth at the pain coursing through his neglected erection and tightened balls.

"Come now, or I'll leave you in here. Perhaps for another two days."

With another small whimper, Grimmjow tried again though this time he simply lurched upwards and away from the chair. His knees buckled and he fell.

Aizen smirked and grabbed the falling prostitute around the neck and waist before he could hit the floor. He pulled him out of the room and allowed the door to swing shut. At an unhurried pace, he walked down the bright corridor towards his sleeping chamber.

Grimmjow held onto the thick tentacle encircled around his neck as he stumbled behind the John, thankful that it bore much of his weight for him. With his head fixed to the ceiling he could only watch as light fixture went by. His own bare feet made no sound but Aizen's made a rhythmic tap every time he took a step. _Tap... tap... tap... tap... _It was soothing to Grimmjow's ears, and he found himself dozing off whilst walking.

Aizen felt Grimmjow sag and slow down behind him. Without a word he lifted the man off of the ground and carried him the rest of the way.

Aizen opened a seemingly random door and stepped into a lavish master bedroom sporting hues of purple and silver. A pillow burdened four-poster bed sat against the back wall nestled between two nightstands with a door next to the farthest table. He headed for that door.

He entered another room and raised an eyebrow at the lone shoe near the door. He looked towards the queen-sized bed for his explanation.

His human pet, Starrk, lay fast asleep in his bed, his state of dress displaying that he'd fallen asleep whilst undressing. He had his pants unzipped and partially down giving Aizen full view of brown curls his cock rested on, and his white dress shirt completely unbuttoned with one muscular arm still in the sleeve and dangling over the edge of the messy bed. A gray eye peeked open and peered lazily at Aizen.

"Good evening, Master Aizen."

"Starrk," Aizen drawled as he drew near the supine form. "You have a new bedmate." He planted a tentacle on the man's chest when he'd moved to sit up. "Don't get up," he murmured as he swung Grimmjow over head and placed him gently beside his lethargic pet. "Play nice, you two," he said and exited the room.

Grimmjow had been jolted awake when he was set on the bed but quickly relaxed into the soft dark green blankets.

"Play nice, you two."

_Two?_ Grimmjow heard a door close and he gingerly turned to face the other side of the large bed. He froze when his blue eyes met stormy gray. He stared as they blinked lazily and then moved away, replaced by curly brown tresses and then a tanned back.

The mattress bounced as the other man rolled off the bed and stood allowing Grimmjow a better look at him. The other man stood tall, and scratched his head as his dress shirt slipped off his shoulder and fluttered to the floor. He hooked his thumbs into the sides of his pants and pushed, they fell making only a whisper when they hit the floor.

The mattress dipped down as he sat down again. "The name's Coyote Starrk. You Master Aizen's new pet?"

Grimmjow's eyebrows came together and he scowled at Starrk. "I'm no-one's pet."

Starrk pointed. "That fresh brand on your dick says otherwise."

Grimmjow looked to his still stiff member, still wrapped in its sleek black package. He peered at the brand, taking in its design.

A fancy design of a flower stem curved to make a "SA" in calligraphic style. The end of the "A" curved to underline the initials and four, two-petaled lily of the valley flowers sprouted from the extra line.

"No wonder it hurt so much," Grimmjow muttered ruefully and began unwrapping his dick. "It's intricate as fuck."

Starrk wandered over to Grimmjow's side of the bed. "I have one just like it." He kneeled and rubbed two fingers over the blue-haired man's brand smearing a thin coating of salve on it. "This is a cooling salve Hanatarou snuck in before Master Aizen brought you here. It won't help if an infection sets in, but it'll keep you from being miserable all night."

Grimmjow nodded as he dropped the straps on the floor. "Good kid."

Starrk grunted and went back to his side of the bed.

"So what are you?"

Starrk yawned and flopped back onto the bed. "Human."

He yawned again before Grimmjow could ask another question, and rolled onto his stomach. "I'm tired, can we pick up this Q and A in the morning?"

Starrk was snoring before Grimmjow could give him an answer.

Grimmjow stared, both appalled and amazed that the man had fallen asleep so easily, but brushed it off as lethargy and went back to his current problem: what to do with this erection?

He briefly thought about giving himself a quick wank.

_Nah, fuck it. I'm too tired._

* * *

Loud rapturous moans flooded through the halls as he drew closer to the room. His mouth broke into a grin as the moans turned into near-climax screams. They were suddenly cut off as the climax was reached, and silence followed. As he reached the door the rapturous moans began again.

He opened the door, and strolled in gaining the stare of only one of the two sets of eyes in the room. "What're you doing to my slave now, Kurotsuchi?"

Kurotsuchi turned back to his current test, and began scribbling on his clipboard once again. "Ah, just the usual. I made a new drug that seems to have the joint effects of heroine and an aphrodisiac. The results are fascinating." He turned and showed the clipboard to the other man. "Without any physical stimulation he's ejaculated three times, and I only administered the drug an hour ago."

He nodded in amusement and genuine business-like appreciation. "This will be good for the new 'stock' in my prostitution ring. So long as Luppi doesn't die from this test of yours, anyway."

"Ah-aaah! Ngh... hah..."

"Ah, four times now," Kurotsuchi murmured and scribbled on his clipboard again.

He licked his lips as he watched Luppi's thin form grind against his sheets and arch wantonly. "Gr-Grimm..."

He cocked his head. "Grim?"

Kurotsuchi shrugged. "He keeps saying that. That and 'Gin.' I simply figured that those were some regular clients of his and thought nothing more of it."

He moved closer and planted a large hand on Luppi's chest, feeling the thundering heartbeat beneath his thin skin. Luppi arched into the other's palm mewling a sensual "Gin~!" He grinned at the young man as his length hardened.

"It makes me sort of jealous. I want him to scream my name." He looked to Kurotsuchi and apologized.

"What? What for?"

"It seems that I will have to ruin your little test." He grabbed and large handful of Luppi's hair and yanked him off of the bed. "But don't worry, you can have him all to yourself tomorrow." Without so much as a "goodbye" he dragged Luppi from the room.

There was very little effort needed to drag Luppi to the intended room with the young call-boy weighing no more than a buck ten and conscious enough to attempt to crawl every so often. The pair reached new room, and once inside Luppi was released to flop gracelessly to the floor.

He hummed in anticipation as he slowly unbuckled his belt, and looped the thick leather around Luppi's throat. He pulled it taut turning Luppi's moan into a gag. "Come now. Follow me." He tugged his end of the belt and guided Luppi to a cushy white leather chair at the other side of the room, and sat down. He patted his lap and the younger man sluggishly climbed into it and went to work on the tent in the others pants.

The larger length sprang free and was quickly sheathed in Luppi's warm passage. He watched Luppi get himself off on his length, moaning and arching without an ounce of shame.

"You sound just like her; your beloved older sister," he murmured in a cold voice. "Maybe you'd look more like her if you grew your hair out. Nah, Cirucci's hair's kinda purple , ain't it?" He pet his dark locks almost lovingly.

Luppi screamed through another climax and released all over the other's shirt. "G-Gin!"

He glared and tugged harshly on the belt. "Who the Hell is that?" He growled and slapped Luppi; the only thing that kept him from flying off the other's lap was the belt around his thin neck, and the dick up his ass. "Did that clear your mind, slut? Who is 'Gin?'"

Luppi's cloudy eyes rolled and he choked past the belt, "J-John..." He moaned again and bounced on his master's lap. He gaged when the belt was pulled tighter. "No...hurts..." he whimpered and gripped the constricting cow-hide.

His master grabbed his wrists and pulled the belt tighter. "I don't like you calling out some John's name in my presence. Maybe I need to train you again?"

Luppi found it harder to breathe, and his muscles began to twitch uncontrollably as tears welled in his eyes. "N...No..."

He pulled tighter relishing the frightened gag he caused. "'No,' huh? So I don't need to retrain yah? Just tell me something: Who owns you?"

"...You..." he gasped.

"Who?" he asked again, pulling the belt one final agonizing time.

Darkness crept into Luppi's vision, blurring out everything around him until only his master's crazed face was the last to go. "Y-You... Shiro-sama..."

* * *

Hey, there! Here's a long chapter for you guys. I kind of like doing the back and forth with Grimmjow and Luppi, so I may do that again so long as this style didn't confuse anyone! ^^

I got the idea/help with the branding part from the manga _Hoshi no Yakata _by Tori Maia, which is an awesome BDSM yaoi. I highly recommend it to you all. By the way, some people may already know this, but soldering irons **HURT, **like, horribly.I have engineering classes in my school so I've used them many times, though I have not touched the heated tip of one (because I'm super careful with things that can MELT YOUR SKIN), someone else did, and the burn was just sooo bad! So imagine that on something as sensitive as your private area...

~A few more things to mention:

*Look up "King and Queen calligraphy font," (you don't really have to) that's the style Aizen used for the brand which has a lot of strokes to it which would cause the most pain for Grimmy... I'm a horrible person aren't I?

*I actually didn't know that each Division of the Gotei 13 had a flower insignia! I found that out by accident, and ended up using the Fifth Division's Lily of the Valley insignia as part of the brand.

Please review. Not only do they make me happy, but they let me know whether or not people like this story, so I like criticism as much as I like praise!


End file.
